The disclosure relates to glasses that are damage resistant. More particularly, the disclosure relates to damage resistant phosphate-containing glasses. Even more particularly, the disclosure relates to damage resistant phosphate-containing glasses that are strengthened by ion exchange.
In many applications, glasses are chemically strengthened by ion exchange, which forms a compressive surface layer in the glass. This layer is resistant to the propagation of cracks due impact. Further damage resistance may be provided through the inclusion of boron as B2O3 in the composition.